Lost and Found Memory
by akai ladycuteluck
Summary: “Meg has a what? “Amnesia”? Is that… possible? I mean, she has a photographic memory, how can that happen?” Kyu said very surprised. “Yes, she has amnesia…” Said the doctor. “But, but, but why can she remember…” Please R&R and no flames
1. The Beginning of the Disease

**Title: Lost and Found Memory…**

**Summary: **"Meg has a what? "Amnesia"? Is that… possible? I mean, she has a photographic memory, how can that happen?" Kyu said very surprised. "Yes, she has amnesia…" Said the doctor. "But, but, but why can she remember…"

**Genre: **General

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any anime shows, including DSQ.

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Disease…**_

**After a long day in DDS…**

"Hey Meg, can I walk you home?" Kyu asked innocently.

"Why? So you can peek again if I trip on the way home?" Meg replied angrily.

"No. It's just, you were very serious lately."

"What do you mean?"

_**Flashback:**_

Yesterday, when Meg was going in to their classroom, instead of walking through the door, she bumped her head on the wall. And that happened again earlier this morning. Then yesterday after classes, she bumped her head again against the wall. And when Meg was going home, she bumped on one of the streetlights.

* * *

"You might have brain damage because of that you know." Kyu said.

"Okay then." Meg agreed.

'Wow, Kyu's worried about me. Hmm…' Meg thought.

"Okay then, we'll go now." Kinta and Kazuma said, while Ryu just said, "bye".

So Kyu accompanied Meg home. Meg is at the front walking while thinking very deeply,** almost** like Ryu, while Kyu's behind her.

"So Meg, what are you thinking? You're like Ryu." Kyu said.

"…" Meg said nothing.

"Meg."

"…"

"Meg!"

"Huh? What is it Kyu?"

"(Sigh) I said what are you thinking about?"

"Oh… Well, I'm worried."

"Why?"

"I'm worried about my sister."

"Huh?" Then Meg and Kyu stopped.

"My sister is doing very well at her job, so her boss promoted her."

"But that's a good thing, why are you so worried?"

"Well, my sister is now working abroad, but only for one month. But that one month, is like forever for me…"

"Don't worry about it Meg, that one month will soon end."

"Thank you Kyu, for comforting me."

"Oh, ehehehe… No problem."

Meg was very happy, very happy that Kyu was there to comfort her.

Meg is thinking about something and didn't think about the road.

When Meg was crossing the road, a car was crossing too. The car was about to run over Meg, but of course Kyu won't ever let that happen. Kyu quickly ran to Meg, carried her and quickly ran again. Of course, that is hard, when Kyu crossed over the street, so he can't stop so both Meg and him bumped to the wall, Meg had a stronger impact than the impact of Kyu. Meg was unconscious.

"Meg, Meg, Meg, MEG!" Kyu cried.


	2. Huh?

_**Chapter 2: Huh?**_

"Meg…" Kyu said almost crying while still carrying Meg.

"Huh? What? Who called out my name?" Meg asked.

"Meg, are you alright?"

"Of course I am. Wait, why are you carrying me like that?"

"I saved you when you were crossing the street."

"What? Hey, I'm not stupid; I can cross the street on my own."

"What are you saying?"

"I think you're a pervert! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Get away from me!"

"What?"

"Who are you anyway? Stop calling me 'Meg' it's like you know me, but not really!"

Meg then walked away. It seems that Meg can't remember Kyu, but she still remembers her way to home. Just to be in the safe side, Kyu followed her.

"Are you a stalker?" Meg asked.

"What do you mean?" Kyu replied with a strange face and a broken heart.

"YOU are following ME! Meaning YOU are a STALKER! Get it?"

"But Meg, you said that I can walk you home."

"Why should I agree that YOU, a stalker and a pervert, will walk me home?"

"Come on Meg, you're going with me."

"What? As if I'll agree to that."

Kyu then carried Meg.

"What are you doing? Put me down!"

Meg resisted and yelled at Kyu's ear, but Kyu just pretended that he can't hear Meg. Kyu carried Meg to his home.

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Then Kyu's mom opened the door.

"Why Kyu, are you guys newly wed? Why are you carrying Meg like that?" Kyu's mom said.

"No mom!" Kyu replied.

Meg got tired of yelling and trying to run away from Kyu, and fell asleep. Then Kyu saw Ryu sitting on a chair.

"Hey Ryu, what are you doing here?" Kyu asked Ryu.

"I thought you might know why is Meg was acting strange lately after you walk her home, but why are you carrying her right now?" Ryu replied.

"Oh, um, it's a long story…"

After hearing Ryu's voice, Meg immediately woke up.

"(Yawn!) Ryu, is that you?" Meg asked.

"Huh?" Kyu said.

"Yes, why do you ask Meg?"

Meg quickly ran to Ryu and hugged him. Question marks were all over on Kyu and his mom's head. Ryu wondered too, but as usual he stayed cool and calm. Then Meg kissed Ryu on the cheeks. Kyu blushed.

"Why didn't you tell me that you will come back here in Japan, Ryu?" Meg asked while letting go of Ryu.

"Huh? What are you saying Meg?" Kyu asked.

"Well it is none of your business, but since you asked me, I'll tell you the whole story." Meg said. "Ryu and I were best of friends when we were in kindergarten, until his grandpa took him to USA."

"Oh, um Meg, why won't you sleep in Kyu's room for the night?" Ryu insisted.

"Okay, but who's Kyu?" Meg asked.

"Meg, do you remember Kinta, Kazuma and Mr. Dan?"

"Who? What?"

"Let me show you the room." Kyu's mom said.

"Okay, thank you."

"Hey Kyu, what's that all about?" Ryu asked.

"Well…" Kyu replied.

Kyu told everything what happen to Ryu.

"Kyu, let's bring Meg to the hospital tomorrow." Ryu said.

"Okay, but what was that with you and Meg earlier?" Kyu replied.

"Well, my grandpa wants us to be tough, and it seems that I have forgotten what happened in the past."

"Okay then…"

* * *

So the next day, Ryu and Kyu brought Meg to the hospital.

"Meg has a what? "Amnesia"? Is that… possible? I mean, she has a photographic memory, how can that happen?" Kyu said very surprised.

"Yes, she has amnesia…" Said the doctor.

"But, but, but why can she remember Ryu, her name and her home but she can't remember any of her classmates in DDS except for Ryu?"

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please R&R. And please, NO INSULTS! Thank you for reading my fic. **


	3. How did you know my name?

_**Chapter 3:How did you know my name?**_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DSQ! Get it? But I own this fic.

* * *

**

**12:30 PM**

Meg is asleep in one of the rooms of the hospital, while Kyu, Ryu and the doctor are talking outside of her room. 

"Let me ask you something dear sir, when did Miss Meg meet Ryu, and your other classmates in DDS?" the doctor asked Kyu.

"Well, let's say that Meg met Kazuma, Kinta and the others this year and she met Ryu when she was just about 4, I think." Kyu replied. "Is that right, Ryu?"  
"Yes Kyu." Ryu replied.

"Hmm… it seems that Miss Meg has forgotten whatever happened these past few months." The doctor said.

"What? So you mean, she has forgotten everything in DDS?" Kyu replied.

"But how can that be?" Kyu continued. "She has photographic memory, how can she forget?"

"Hmm… did Miss Meg bump her head more than once?" the doctor asked again.

"Well, yes… I think she bumped her about three times and then the impact we had when we're crossing the street."

"What happened to Miss Meg is dangerous, the only good thing is, that she doesn't have brain damage, only amnesia."

"But how can we cure her?" Ryu asked.

"I can't say, just give her time. Maybe you should let her see your classmates and the other things that happened to her this year." The doctor replied.

"Thank you, sir." Ryu said.

"We'll take her now, sir." Kyu added.

When they opened the door, Meg was already awake, sitting on the bed, swinging her feet, looking at the ceiling.

"Meg…" Kyu said, still very worried, then quickly hugged her.

Meg stroke Kyu's hair, but then she pushed him.

"Hey, what are you doing, you perv!" Meg shouted at Kyu.

Kyu wanted to cry, but he forced himself not to. _'Come on Kyu, crying won't help Meg.' _Kyu thought.

"Meg, why won't we go and visit DDS?" Kyu asked Meg.

"Is Ryu coming with us?" Meg said.

"Yes I am Meg, don't worry about it." Ryu said.

* * *

The class Q still has classes. Fortunately, Meg, Ryu and Kyu got to classes about **1PM** so they're not late. 

"Hmm? It is kind of unusual for Kyu, Ryu and Meg come to class very early at the same time…" Kazuma said.

"How did you know my name, little boy?" Meg asked Kazuma while giggling.

"Hahahahah! That's a good one Meg!" Kinta said very merrily.

Meg just chuckled when Kinta laughed, but then she said to him, "Umm… How did you guys know my name?"

"Huh? What are you saying Meg?" Kinta replied.

"Kyu, let's bring Meg to Mr. Dan before class starts." Ryu whispered to Kyu while Kinta and Kazuma wondered why is Meg saying things like that.

"Okay then." Kyu replied.

Kyu and Ryu brought Meg to Mr. Dan so they can be excused, so Meg can recover her memories.

"Don't worry about, Kyu, Ryu. Will talk to Mr. Hongou about this so you can be excused." Mr. Dan said.

"Be careful, okay?" Ms. Katagiri said.

"Yes Ms. Katagiri." Kyu replied.

"Thank you Mr. Dan" Ryu said.

"So you're the famous Morihiko Dan, nice to meet you sir." Meg said.

Mr. Dan just chuckled, and then Kyu and Ryu quickly went outside with Meg.

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please R&R thank you for reading my fic. PLEASE NO flames/insults... **


	4. First Step for Recovery?

_**Chapter 4: First Step for Recovery?**_

_**

* * *

Authoress' Note: I forgot to write something. This fiction is in the summer break, meaning, School is out! No classes! Except in DDS… They are taking this advantage to let the students know more about being a detective. Schedule is: M W F and Saturday, 1:30PM – 4:00PM. Well that's about it. I just made the schedule up. Okay! Now on to the story!

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer: Tantei Gakuen Q is mine, NOT!**

"So Ryu, where do you think we should go first?" Kyu asked Ryu.

"Hey, wait a minute you guys! My sis might be worried. I haven't seen her since I met this pervert!" Meg interrupted the conversation.

"But Meg, your sis is not home right now." Kyu replied.

"I know my sis won't be back this noon, she's been working overtime. What I mean is, I should write a note. She might be very worried, you know."

"No Meg, I mean your sis won't be back until next month."

"And how do you know that, huh? You don't even know my family, pervert."

"Please, stop calling me PERVERT!"

"Meg, believe Kyu. Your sis will be back next month…" Ryu told Meg so they can stop bickering. It is a good thing that Kyu told Ryu what happened.

"I don't understand. I am so confused. Why would my sis leave me, and will be back next month?" Meg replied.

"Come on Ryu, I think we should go to my house and tell Meg everything." Kyu told Ryu.

"Okay then, Kyu." Ryu replied.

"Huh? Tell me what Ryu?" Meg asked.

"Let's go to Kyu's house for now, Meg." Ryu replied.

"What? To that pervert's house?"

"Yes Meg."

"As long as you're there Ryu, I know nothing bad will happen."

Again, Kyu was hurt. How many times does Meg have to call Kyu a pervert? Well, it is kind of true that Kyu is a pervert.

* * *

So Meg, Kyu and Ryu went to Kyu's house. No one said a thing along the way. They were too busy thinking. Meg was busy thinking about her sister. Again, she is worried, and very confused too, having amnesia and all. Kyu and Ryu was busy thinking how to let Meg remember what happened these months and stop calling Kyu a pervert (even though it is true).

* * *

**_In Kyu's House, _**Ryu told what happened yesterday to Meg (the bump, the crossing scene when Kyu and Meg were crossing the street and the amnesia). Kyu didn't say anything, because Meg might not believe him. 

"What? Amnesia! That is so impossible! I have a photographic memory, so I can NOT forget what happened these past months!" Meg said. Meg took this amnesia thing so hard. Ryu continued the story, he also told Meg that they have solved many cases in DDSand about her sister being promoted.

"So, I have to wait for a month… Am I still going to sleep here, or in our apartment?"

"Meg, I think you should stay here, so Kyu can observe you. Something bad might happened if you'll stay in you're apartment, all alone." Ryu replied.

"What? That pervert will guard me? I think bad things _will _happen if I stay with him, you know." Meg said while pointing at Kyu.

"Hey, I have a name you know! My name is Kyu!" Kyu said angrily while very hurt at what Meg said.

"Hey, you don't have to shout! And I can call you a PERVERT whenever I want to!"

"Please Meg, you also have forgotten about Kyu, so please call him by his name." Ryu said calmly.

"I'm sorry, Ryu… Are you guys serious about me having amnesia?" Meg replied.

"Yes Meg. And starting tomorrow, Kyu will be the only one who is going to be with you, so you can recover your memory."

"WHAT?" Meg and Kyu said very loud.

"But why, Ryu? You know I don't trust this per- I mean K- Kyu much…" Meg asked.

"You know Ryu, Meg is right. I don't think Meg will remember anything if you're not there. And she might not follow what I said." Kyu added.

"Kyu, Meg, we still have classes in DDS. I'll copy Kazuma's notes tomorrow (Thursday) and continue going to class in DDS. When you have recovered Meg, I shall let you guys borrow my notes so you can copy it and understand what you guys have missed. And Kyu, you are the last person to be with Meg when she lost her memory. I know you can do it." Ryu said calmly again.

"Okay then, Ryu. If you say so…" Kyu said while kind of happy and sad. He was happy because he can be with Meg and also sad because Meg might not cooperate for Ryu's not there.

"O- Okay th- then Ryu." Meg said sadly because Ryu's not there tomorrow.

"Meg, be sure to cooperate with Kyu, okay?" Ryu said making sure that they won't fight tomorrow.

"Well, now that is settled, where do we go now?" Kyu said.

* * *

_**Authoress' Note: What do you think? Sorry if this chapter is kind of short. Keep on reviewing. I HOPE that no one will FLAME me. And thank you reviewers for giving me a review! I appreciate it!  
Kyden, Lor, Neurotic Onna, Missioner of Death, eLF412, Amanda, EmeraldeAvenger, angelady, cuteauthor and yunnie yuae thank you very much for the review! I really appreciate it. And to my best friends, experimental seraph, AnimeLuvr101 and Kyden thank you for reading my fic even though you didn't sent me a review, except for Kyden, at least you called me in our telephone. Really appreciate it! Keep on reviewing!**_

* * *


	5. Kazuma's School

_**Chapter 5: Kazuma's School**_

**Authoress' Note: After the last episode of the last season in DSQ, I am actually not sure where Ryu is still staying. If in his house or still in Kyu's home. So in this fic, Ryu is living in his own house.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective School Q. That's a... DUH! **

* * *

"So, where do we go first, Ryu?" Kyu asked Ryu. 

"Hmm… well, usually our cases were not here in Tokyo." Ryu replied.

"Oh, your right… hmm… why won't we go to Kazuma's school first?" Kyu insisted.

"Ok guys, but who is Kazuma?" Meg asked the two boys.

"Oh, ah well, do you remember when we went to the classroom of DDS, there was a boy who was typing in his laptop. That's Narusawa Kazuma." Kyu replied.

"Oh, you mean the little boy?"

"Yup! He is still young, but he already made many games, you know. Let's say that he's an expert when it comes to computers."

"No wonder he's studying in DDS…"

"Let us not waste anytime and let's go." Ryu insisted.

"Ok Ryu!" Kyu and Meg replied happily.

It seems that Kyu and Meg are getting along.

So Kyu, Ryu and Meg left the house, while Kyu's mom was sleeping in her bedroom all the time. Meg doesn't know where's the school of Kazuma, so she walked behind Kyu and Ryu. Just in case that Meg won't be lost, Kyu held Meg's hand.

"Um, Kyu… why are you holding my hand?" Meg asked while blushing a little.

"It is my fault that you had amnesia, Meg. I'm going to make sure that nothing bad will happen to you by holding your hand." Kyu said very seriously.

'_Kyu…' _Meg thought. _'Your not a bad person at all… sorry for calling you a pervert…'_

"Here we are, Kazuma's School." Ryu said.

"Oh so, this is the school of Kazuma… now what?" Meg replied.

"I can remember, when we all went here, almost all the girls went to Ryu. Ryu's such a ladies' man. Hahahahahah!" Kyu said merrily (while still holding Meg's hand, but Meg doesn't mind.)

"(Giggle) Oh really? (Giggle)" Meg replied.

"You still don't remember, huh?" Kyu said.

"Nope."

Both Kyu and Meg laughed, while Ryu stayed silent, until he laughed too.

"So, did we solve any cases here in Kazuma's school?" Meg asked.

"Well, yes Meg…" Kyu replied.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, why won't you tell the whole story, Kyu?" Ryu said.

"Okay then Ryu…" Kyu agreed.

So Kyu told the story from when they arrived in the school until the beautiful teacher went to a specific hospital, because of the dart that hit her neck.

"Wait, who would do such a thing to a beautiful teacher?" Meg asked.

"Well Meg, the teacher need money, so she used her life insurance. She can only claim the money if she dies. So, she tried to kill herself." Kyu replied.

"Did she die?"

"No, she's alive."

"But what about the money?"

"Well, she didn't get the money, because she didn't die."

"Too bad for her."

"But she still got the money."

"What do you mean?"

"She won the lottery and got the money."

"Wow, good for her!" Meg said while smiling.

"Would you look at that, it's getting dark already!" Kyu said.

"Okay then Kyu, I'll be going home now." Ryu said.

"What? Do you really have to?" Meg asked.

"You can go home with Kyu now, Meg. Something might just happen if we stayed here." Ryu replied.

"Okay then…" Meg said sadly.

So Ryu went back home while Kyu and Meg walked home.

"Um… Kyu… you can let go of my hand now, because of my photographic memory, I know where's your house now." Meg said.

"No Meg, if I let go of your hand now, it will just make me worried." Kyu replied.

'_Kyu's so sweet, but must I really hold his hand?' _Meg thought while looking at Kyu's face then to their holding hands.

"Hmm? Something wrong Meg?" Kyu asked Meg.

"Oh- oh nothing Kyu… nothing at all." Meg said while blushing a little.

"Meg, you're a little red. Are you all right? Do you have a fever or something?"

"No, this is really nothing Kyu. Don't worry…"

"Okay then, it is a good thing my house is near."

"Huh?"

"There, I can see my house. Come on Meg."

"Okay, Kyu."

Meg and Kyu ran like little kids until they got to the house. Kyu opened the door of their house and saw his mother standing right there.

"Hello Kyu!Wait, you and Megdated?" Kyu's mom asked.

"No, no, no! MOM! Why did you say that?" Kyu replied.

"Well, first of all, you two are alone and second of all, you guys are holding hands. What do you call that, hmm?"

"Oh no ma'am, we were with Ryu and Kyu's just worried about me, that's why his holding my hand." Meg replied straightly, while Kyu let go of Meg's hand, blushing.

"Okay, okay, I'll let you 2 lovebirds alone, now. (Evil laugh, ahahahaha!)"

Then sweat drops appeared on Kyu and Meg's head.

"Okay then Kyu, I'll go to your room now." Meg said.

"Okay then, but let me follow you." Kyu replied.

"Huh? But why?"

"I'll make sure you'll go to sleep."

"Wait, if I'm going to sleep in your room, where are you going to sleep?"

"Well, I'm going to sleep on the couch."

"Okay then."  
So Meg and Kyu went upstairs and inside Kyu's room.

"Oh my, I don't have any clothes except this one I'm wearing now! I don't even have my pajamas! How can I sleep now?" Meg said.

"You can just sleep like that." Kyu replied.

"What? I'm going to sleep with my everyday clothes?"

"Well, yeah."

"No way!"

"Look, let's go get your clothes tomorrow in your apartment, okay?"

"Grr… Okay then. Make sure we'll go to my apartment tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, now go to sleep."

"Goodnight Kyu…" Meg said while turning the lights off.

"Goodnight Meg…" Kyu replied while sitting beside his bed, where Meg lies.

"Umm… Kyu."

"Yes Meg?"

"How can I sleep if you're going to stay here?"

"Don't mind me. I'll watch you until you fall asleep."

"Well, that's kind of uncomfortable Kyu…"

"Sorry, but I really must do this for your own safety."

"But I'm not a kid anymore."

"Yes, but you have amnesia."

"I only forgotten these past months you know."

"Yes, and you have forgotten about me and our other classmates and friends except for Ryu."

"Let's stop bickering, before I get really mad."

"Okay then, but I'll just stay here."

'_Oh man, Kyu. I know your worried about me, but, but you DON'T HAVE TO STAY HERE! It seems nothing will let him go out of here. Hmm… He might even fall asleep in here. I know! Even though this is going to kill me, I have to do this so I won't be selfish.' _Meg thought.

"Hmm? Why aren't you still sleeping Meg?" Kyu asked.

"Kyu, why won't you sleep here." Meg replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I know this is going to kill me, but why won't you just sleep beside m- me?"

"No Meg, but if you want, I can just sleep here on the floor."

"No, won't that be hard? Sleeping on the floor…"

"It is okay, really."

So Kyu changed into his pajamas, get a mat for him to sleep on and a blanket, and laid there on the floor beside his bed, where Meg lays, inside of his room.

"Goodnight Kyu…" Meg said while smiling.

"Goodnight Meg…" Kyu replied while switching the lights off.

* * *

Meg fell asleep after an hour, while Kyu slept after 1 hour and 5 minutes. Kyu is lying on the floor, but he knows when Meg is sleeping or not, so he stayed awake. Meg felt uncomfortable, that's why she stayed awake for an hour. Meg kind of woke up when Kyu was snoring very loud, but then she felt sleepy and so she slept.

* * *

Inside her dream, she can see Kazuma's school. Like Kyu said, when the girls saw Ryu, they all went to him. She saw everything that happened. She dreamt everything what Kyu told her. But of course, she didn't just stand there doing nothing; she was trying to solve the case too with Kyu. She even knows who was Kinta, even though Kyu and Ryu haven't introduce him to her. She didn't feel frighten, she just feel normal. Then that whole dream repeated, but only repeated once, until she heard a voice. 

"Meg… Meg… Meg… MEG!"

"Huh…? Who- who's calling me?" She replied and then she opened her eyes.

"K- Kyu? I- is that you?" Meg asked.

"Yes Meg, it's me. Good morning! )" Kyu said while smiling.

"(Stretch) Good morning Kyu…" Meg replied while stretching.

"Had a good sleep?"

"Well, yes and no…"

"What? Why?"

"Yes, because I had a nice dream, and NO because YOU were snoring!"

"Ehehehe, sorry about that. Well, what was your dream?"

"It was so weird…"

"Huh? You just said you had a nice dream. How can it be weird?"

"Well actually, I dreamt about Kazuma's school, and his favorite Home Economics teacher. I dreamt what just happened in that school… I dreamt your story yesterday! And what was even weirder, was that, the dream repeated itself… WEIRD!"

"Wait a minute Meg…"

"Hmm? What Kyu?"

"I didn't say anything yesterday that the teacher was Kazuma's favorite teacher and I also didn't say anything about her being the Home Economics teacher. Yes, I told you how the dart was shot at her and that she used 2 pieces of dough, but nothing about her being the Home Economics teacher."

"Wow, really?"

"It seems that your memory is coming back now!"

"…"

"So, can you remember 'Jack the Ripper'?"

"Well, I know him. I read about him. Why? What about 'Jack the Ripper'?"

"Didn't you remember when we went to an island, to solve a case? Mr. Dan pretended to be Jack the Ripper."

"Sorry, can't remember…"

"Hmm… well it seems that you don't remember everything, but it is coming back now. Well I'll tell you the story about our case with 'Jack the Ripper' later, right now, we have to get your clothes."

"Your right! Oh man, how can I change my clothes now?"

"Well, let's just hurry up to your apartment. So you can change your clothes and also take a shower there."

"Okay then."

Kyu was all dressed up when he was waking Meg up, so he needn't to change clothes. So they went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"So, it seems you two slept together upstairs, huh?" Kyu's mom said, teasing them again.

"Mom, stop it. We're in a hurry." Kyu replied while eating his breakfast.

"What? In a hurry for a wedding? Oh my! My son is growing up!"

"NO MOM! We're in a hurry to get Meg's clothes."

"Is Meg going to live here now? Oh I'm so happy! Hey Meg, make sure you and my son have a baby girl first, okay?"

"MOM!"

Both Kyu and Meg blushed like a tomato, especially Meg.

Well, that was a long breakfast since Kyu's mom won't stop teasing them. But of course, the teasing has to stop or they might just be late. (Meg has to take a shower)

* * *

So they got to Meg's apartment, and in front of the door was a letter. Meg just took the letter and went directly to the bathroom. She didn't take a shower, but she took a bath. Kyu just stayed in the living room. He didn't mind waiting; he just stayed there, thinking of what to do to Meg so she can remember everything. They arrived the apartment about 11:00 AM.

* * *

_**Inside the Bathroom…**_

Meg was already relaxing in the tub. When she looked at the letter, she saw that it was from her sister.

* * *

**_Authoress' Note: Sorry for the long chapter. Okay, so maybe it is not that long, but at least it is not like chapter 4, a very short chapter. Keep on reviewing. Experimental Seraph and Angelady, thanks for the review again! Don't worry, I'll keep on updating until I have finished this story. Oh yeah, and don't think of bad things when Kyu and Meg slept together in his room. Meg was just concerned about Kyu, so she insisted that Kyu will sleep in his room. It is his room after all._**  
**_And please tell me if I have mistakes or not, just don't flame me..._**


	6. Jack the Ripper

_**Chapter 6: Jack the Ripper**_

_**

* * *

Authoress' Note: Sorry for not updating fast enough, and sorry Lor for not answering your question immediately. Well, yes Meg and Kyu will be absent so Kyu can help Meg recover her memory. And when Kyu asked, "where do we go now?" he means where will they go, so Meg can remember some of the cases they have solved or something, unfortunately, almost all their cases are out of town not at Tokyo. Now, on to the story! **__**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tantei Gakuen Q (AKA Detective School Q) isn't that obvious? **_**

* * *

In Kazuma's House: **

**DING DONG!**

When the butler opened the door, he saw a boy with blue/purpled hair, holding a notebook for some reason.

"May I help you, sir?" The butler asked.

"Yes, is Kazuma there?" Ryu replied politely.

"Oh yes. Please do come in…" the butler insisted.

"Thank you."

"Young Master Kazuma will be with you shortly."

Ryu waited in the living room. After a few minutes, Kazuma sat with Ryu.

"What brings you here, Ryu?" Kazuma asked Ryu.

"As you know, Kyu, Meg and I were absent yesterday. So I came here to ask you if we missed something." Ryu replied.

"Well yes, we copied some notes and Mr. Hongou discussed it to us yesterday. It was a long lecture."

"May I copy the notes?"

"Sure."

"Thank you."

"Why were you guys absent anyway?"

After that question, Ryu told everything what happened to Meg.

"That's why she called you little boy." Ryu said in conclusion.

"Oh, okay…" Kazuma replied.

Then Ryu continued to copy the notes from Kazuma and also chat with him to break the silence.

**

* * *

In Meg's Bathroom in her apartment… **

Meg was very excited when she saw the mail from her sister. So Meg opened the envelope and read the letter. The letter was written in a beautiful, scented pink stationery paper. There, it was written:

"_My Dearest Little Sister Meg,_

_How are you? If you're asking me, I'm fine, just fine…okay, so maybe not that fine. The employees here that I'm working with are professionals, and I'm kind of nervous. But don't worry about me, I keep telling myself that I can do this, that's why my boss promoted me. And now I'm here in America! Enough about me, like I said, how are you? You should write to me, you know. I'm kind of worried about you, being alone in our apartment, I miss you… I hope nothing bad has happened to you my dear sister._

_Anyway Meg, what present do you want me to bring for you? Teddy Bears? Chocolates? Stuff toys? What kind of souvenir do you want me to bring you? Write back if you want something from America! LOL! (Love you lots…)_

_From your loving sister…:)"_

"That's all?" Meg said to herself. "Hmm… what do I want from America?"

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"_Sorry to bother you Meg, but aren't you taking that bath too long?" _Kyu said from outside Meg's bathroom.

"Sorry Kyu! I'll be right there!" Meg replied in a loud voice so Kyu can hear her.

So Meg changed her clothes, get her pajamas and other clothes in her closet, and put it in a bag. Then she went to the living room with Kyu.

"Want to go out for lunch, Meg?" Kyu asked.

"Uh, sure! But where?" Meg replied.

"Well, anywhere. It's my treat!"

"Is that true?"

"Of course!"

So Meg and Kyu went outside, but first, Meg locked the door.

'_Don't worry sis, I'll write back after I have recovered my memory about DDS…' _Meg thought.

"Hey Meg, what are you doing?" Kyu asked Meg, for she is just standing there.

"Oh, uh, nothing, let's go!" Meg replied.

"Okay."

So Meg and Kyu went to a fast food to eat.

"So Kyu, what about Jack the Ripper? You said you're going to tell me about it." Meg said.

"Oh, we went to Kirisaki Island to solve a case about the closed room murder that 'Jack the Ripper' commited." Kyu replied.

"Oh really, go on…"

So Kyu continued, but he stopped at the part of Saburomaru being cut in half.

"What?"

"Calm down Meg…"

"How can I calm down?"

"You must calm down, we're not at home, we're in a fast food so calm down."

"Oh sorry…"

So Kyu continued the story but then stopped again about the part of Kazuma hugging Meg and Kyu telling Meg about the cup size thing. Then Meg whacked Kyu's head.

"Ow! What's that for?" Kyu asked.

"For being a pervert!" Meg replied.

"Anyway, can I continue it now…?"

"Let's go to Kazuma's house first."

"Huh? But why?"

"So I can whack him like I did it to you."

"Okay, but are you finished eating?"

"Yes, now come on let's go…" Meg said pulling Kyu's arm.

"Okay, okay… but I don't know where's Kazuma's house…"

"What?" Meg yelled at Kyu's ear.

"Ouch! Just kidding, now let's go…"

"Hmph!"

So Meg and Kyu went to Kazuma's house.

**

* * *

DING DONG! **

"May I help you…?" The butler asked Meg and Kyu.

"Yes, um, is Ka-" Meg replied, but cut off by Kyu.

"Hey, Kazuma!" Kyu shouted waving his hand, when he saw Kazuma in the living room.

"Hello guys…" Kazuma replied.

So the butler gave way for Meg and Kyu.

"Sorry for Kyu's rudeness." Meg apologized to the butler, bowing her head.

"It is okay, please, come in." The butler bowed back.

"Thank you…"

"So guys, what brings you here?" Kazuma asked Kyu and Meg.

"Oh hello, Ryu!" Kyu said cheerily at Ryu.

"Hello Kyu, Meg, like I said, I am copying Kazuma's notes today." Ryu replied.

"Oh, we forgot…" Kyu replied back.

"Hey Kyu! I said what are you guys doing here?" Kazuma asked again.

Then Meg whacked Kazuma's head.

"Ow, what's that for?"

"For being such a pervert!" Meg replied.

"So Meg, have you recovered your memory." Ryu asked.

Meg shook her head, "Not yet, Kyu was already telling me our case about Jack the Ripper…"

"Oh, so that's why. Did you also tell her my false theory, Kyu?" Kazuma said.

"Well yeah…"

"So, what happened next after the pervert part?" Meg asked.

"But before that, can you stop interrupting the story like you did in the fast food?" Kyu asked.

"Oh, hehehehe… Okay…" Meg replied.

Instead of Kyu continuing the story, Kazuma continued it for him. The story was very, very long indeed, and they stayed there until it was dinnertime. It is a good thing that Meg didn't interrupted much, or else they've stayed there until 9 PM! It is only 5PM. Meg calmed down when she heard that they weren't really had been killed.

"Oh man, we should be going now." Kyu said.

"Wait, why don't you guys stay for dinner?" Kazuma insisted.

"But then, it would be hard for us to go home, because it is really dark." Meg replied.

"…" Ryu didn't say anything.

"Don't worry about that, our driver will drive you guys home." Kazuma said.

"How nice of you, thanks." Meg said

"Don't worry about me, I'll be going now." Ryu said.

"Are you sure, Ryu?" Kazuma asked.

"Thanks, but I really have to go now…" Ryu replied.

"Okay then, bye Ryu…" Kazuma said.

"Bye Ryu!" Kyu said cheerily again.

"Take care, Ryu…" Meg said in a kind of worried tone.

"Don't worry Meg, I will." Ryu replied back, while Meg blushed a little.

So Ryu went outside to go home.

"Now, shall we eat?" Kazuma asked.

"Sure!" Kyu replied.

Kyu, Kazuma and Meg went to the dining room to eat where the food is all ready.

"Wow! So many! Are you sure we can eat this all?" Kyu asked in surprise.

"Sure, eat all you want." Kazuma replied.

"Are you alone, Kazuma? Where are your parents?" Meg asked.  
"… Their at work, working…"

"Oh okay…"

Then after 20 minutes, Meg and Kyu finished eating.

"Ah! That was so delicious! I am so full!" Kyu said.

"Is master Kyu and mistress Meg ready to go home?" the driver asked politely.

"Oh yes, thank you very much." Meg replied.

"Take care guys, see you soon." Kazuma said.

"Thanks for the meal and for the ride Kazuma." Meg and Kyu thanked.

"It's okay, don't mention it." Kazuma replied.

"Bye then!" Kyu and Meg said.

"Bye guys!"

* * *

So Meg and Kyu went home. When Kyu was just about to open the door, the door opened itself. 

"Hello, Kyu!" Kyu's mom said merrily.

"M- mom!" Kyu replied.

"I thought you guys will never come home, and have eloped together! You guys don't have to elope, you know! I will be glad for you guys to get married! So, have you eaten dinner?"

Meg and Kyu were very speechless after what Kyu's mom said, but then soon replied.

"Y- yes ma'am, we have. Sorry to worry you…" Meg replied.

"Oh ok. Why are you guys not holding hands?" Kyu's mom asked.

"Well, it is unnecessary, because I am in no danger. Kazuma's driver drove us here." Meg replied again, while Kyu is still blushing.

"Oh, too bad. Next time you come home, you guys should hold hands, or else I'll force you guys to kiss in front of me, to prove your love! Okay?" Kyu's mom said while winking.

"……" Meg and Kyu are yet again, speechless.

"Now, go to sleep, you love birds!" Kyu's mom said while washing the dishes.

"Hey Kyu, where can I change my clothes?" Meg asked.

"Oh, you can change your clothes in the bathroom of this floor, while I change my clothes upstairs." Kyu replied.

"Oh okay then, thanks Kyu."

"Hehe… don't mention it."  
So Meg and Kyu changed into their PJ's. When Meg went to Kyu's room, she saw that Kyu is already readying his mat for him to sleep.

"Hey Kyu, are you sure you're okay sleeping on the floor?" Meg asked very concerned.

"Don't worry about me Meg, I'm okay." Kyu replied, smiling.

"Okay then, goodnight Kyu." Meg said.

"Goodnight Meg." Kyu replied switching the lights off.

"_Goodnight lovebirds!"_ Kyu's mom shouted goodnight.

Meg and Kyu then blushed. Then Kyu opened the door and shouted back, "Goodnight mom!"

"Sorry for my mom, Meg." Kyu said to Meg while closing the door.

"It is okay. I'm sure you're mom is just concerned about you." Meg replied.

So Kyu and Meg slept soundly, if you know what I mean.

* * *

After awhile, Meg is dreaming again. She's dreaming the Jack the Ripper case. When she saw Saburomaru cut in half, she woke up, breathing very hard. Meg didn't wake Kyu up, she doesn't want him to worry about her, so she went back to sleep. Then, the case continued, she didn't woke up when Kazuma was being a pervert, but she blushed in her sleep, and felt very scared because of the murder. Then she woke up again when she saw the next victim, was cut in half. His 1st half on the bed and the other half on the floor… She cried quietly, but she thought it was only a dream, so she went back to sleep. Even though something happened, she didn't wake up. The case continued until it was solved. She dreamt of everything what happened. The victims, Ryu discovering the mystery of the closed rooms, the 3 painting that were slashed, EVERYTHING! Every detail. Even the things that Kyu and Kazuma didn't tell her, she dreamt it. Everything that happened before, happened in her dream.

* * *

**_Authoress' Note: So what do you think? Does anyone of you know the name of Meg's sister? I really don't know, please tell me, 'kay? And again, thanks reviewers for reviewing! I'll update soon (I hope)…_**


	7. The NineHeaded Dragons

__

_**Authoress' Note: Waaaah! Gomenasai! Hontoni gomenasai! Think of whatever you like about me if you know what I mean I deserve it… I'm very sorry for not updating for a very very very long time. And I'm also sorry if this chapter is not that interesting anymore. You see, I kind of forgot a bit about this and… I don't know what to write anymore. Ehehehe… That's why I put Yuki in this chapter for absolutely no reason. Anyway, I want to finish this story as soon as possible, so I won't have any problems anymore. Flame me if you want, I don't care if you insult me anymore. My goal at this time is to finish this fic. Just please read and review :)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7: The Nine-headed Dragons**_

* * *

**_Friday 8:30am_**

After washing up and changing clothes, Meg went downstairs to eat breakfast.

(Note: Kyu's mom has already eaten breakfast and went out to buy some groceries. And the food was already prepared. Bacon and eggs

"Ohayo gosaimasu (Good morning) Meg, how are you this morning?" Kyu asked with a cheery smile.

"Hai, ohayo Kyu. I'm fine, but it seems I had another weird dream." Meg answered, while taking a sit.

"Weird dream? What do you mean, Meg?" Kyu responded, while he and Meg started to eat.

"Yes, I dreamt the Jack the ripper thing. Everything that you and Kazuma told and haven't told, happened in my dream. I did a lot of screaming, but I still managed to help in the end of the crime scenes."

"I see… So, do you remember the 9 dragons on the door or something?"

"Huh? What 9 dragons? Sorry I don't understand."

"So you haven't recovered all of your memory. But at least you're starting to recall some of our cases."

"Yeah."

"_Hmm… where should we go now?" _Kyu asked himself.

Seeing that Meg is slowly remembering the cases they had, Kyu decided to continue this and so, he is wondering where to go next to let Meg remember something of these past months.

"Hey Kyu, what are we going to do today?" Meg asked to break the silence.

"…" Kyu didn't say anything. It seems he was thinking too much.

"Kyu…"

"…"

"Kyu…"

"…"

"Hey… KYU!" Meg shouted at Kyu's ear.

"Ow! What?" Kyu answered back coming out of his trance.

"I was asking YOU something!" Meg replied, grinding her teeth together.

"Oh… oh…? OH! What was your question again?"

"Grrr… Never mind!"

"Hey Meg, where do you want to go today?" Kyu asked after a few minutes.

"sigh Today's Friday right? Hmm… I don't know where to go today…" Meg answered.

"Hey why won't we go to a zoo?" Kyu asked not knowing where that answer came from and not knowing why he said that.

"Hmm… sure! It'll be fun!"

"Let's go after eating breakfast."

"Okay then, but aren't you going to tell me about the '9 dragons' thing?"

"I'll just tell it to you while we're in the zoo."

"Okay."

After a few minutes, they left the house with the door locked and went to the zoo.

* * *

**Zoo Entrance…**

* * *

There was an ice cream stand beside the entrance. Various flavors were sold.

"Hey Kyu, I want strawberry ice cream. Will you please buy me?" Meg asked, acting like a child at the same time having a good time. Kyu didn't answer; he was trying to recall this 'nine-headed dragon' on the door.

"Kyu?" Meg asked again.

"Oh, sorry. Um yeah, let's buy some ice cream." Kyu said, coming out of his own world.

"You should stop spacing out. We're not only here to recover my memory, but also have a little bit of fun, right?" Meg replied cheerfully.

"Right.."

"Great!"

Before entering the zoo, Meg bought strawberry ice cream matching her hair, while Kyu ordered chocolate. hmm… They're making me hungry

Anyway, after ordering, Kyu remembered the scene behind the nine-headed door. While they pass the animals, Kyu started to tell the story. He told her how Kinta escaped from the cleaning duty making him and Meg clean the school. They were at the cage of the turkey at that time. Before Meg can react about Kinta, the turkey reacted for her. gobble, gobble, gobble

"See, even the turkey's mad at Kinta for leaving." Meg said.

"Uh, yeah." Kyu sweat dropped. "Anyway…" Kyu continued.

Kyu's story continued and began to get scarier by the moment. He told about the diary they saw and read; how it was very lonesome to be alone in that cellar. And how the person wanted to get revenge. "Kill" was the word that rang in his head.

Meg trembled a bit and said, "Hey Kyu, that's kind of creepy, isn't it? Uh, why won't stop a bit first and look at the pretty peacock."

"Sure, Meg" Kyu replied.

It seems that Meg is getting scared about it. Because of this, Kyu remembered Meg's face of determination to solve the case with a tinge of fear in the dark room. With this, they just stared at the beauty of the feathers of the peacock they saw. As they pass through the animals, they forgot about the 'nine-headed dragon' and talked about the animals. There were laughs and giggles in their conversation, until Meg screamed at the snake.

"Kyaa!" Kyu's ears almost fell of because of the loud outburst.

"Why are you screaming?" Kyu questioned.

"I don't know why, but I got scared just by looking at that snake." Meg replied.

After hearing this, Kyu remember the incident with the snake inside the cellar. He wondered if he should continue the story or wait until tomorrow. But then again, she has the right to know about it. So, when Kyu was about to continue, he was cut off by the tugging of Meg at his shirt.

"Come on, let's go Kyu." Meg insisted.

"Okay then."

"Let's go to a fast food to eat lunch, 'kay?"

"Sure."

* * *

It was now 1PM. They didn't notice the time while they were in the zoo. Let's say that they were having so much fun and they were having a very long conversation that they forgot the time.  
Anyway, they went to a fast food to eat lunch. Meg ordered spaghetti while Kyu ordered cheeseburger.

"So Kyu, what happened next after the door of the cellar closed?" Meg asked, starting a conversation.

"Well, something was slithering inside the room. It was a snake, a poisonous snake in fact." Kyu replied.

"Oh… No wonder I got scared, when I saw that snake. Then what happened?"

"I managed to kill it, but you got bit before I have killed it."

Meg was surprised and didn't say anything. She didn't want to scream anymore, and she didn't want to scream in a fast food restaurant. Kyu noticed this and tried to comfort her.

"Don't worry Meg, you're still here, meaning you're still alive." Kyu said.

"I know that I shouldn't worry, but just thinking about it gives me the chills, you know what I mean?" Meg replied.

"Anyway, in the end we got back home safely because of Ryu and the others. And then you were brought to the nearest hospital." Kyu narrated, not giving many details to the scenes.

"Well, what a relief… It's a good thing they found us, huh."

"Yeah…"

Moments of silence passed. They can't think of any topic to talk about. Until…

"Hello, fellow detectives!"

"Yu-Yukihira!" Kyu said, surprised.

"I can't help but see you guys having a silent date, so I thought to make it a little bit 'alive' you know?" Yukihira reasoned, while Meg just stared at her.

"Hm? What are you staring at? Is there something in my face?" Yuki (Yuki for short) asked Meg.

"I'm sorry, it seems that I can't remember who you are… hehe…" Meg replied.

"I'm sorry Yuki, Meg is currently suffering from amnesia." Kyu continued.

"Oh I see. Well, I didn't expect this to happen. Anyway, I've got to go now. Sorry for interrupting your date. See ya!" Yuki bidded, leavingKyu and Meg blushing. You can say that Yuki has a little bit crush on Kyu, so she decided to interrupt for a moment. But I'm really not sure myself.

"Well that was interesting… What's her name again?" Meg asked while still blushing a bit.

"Her name is Sakurako Yukihira." Kyu replied trying to hide his face.

"Do I know her?"

"Yes you do, in fact she's one of our rivals in Class A."

"We're in Class Q, right?"

"Right."

"Meaning 'Qualified'?"

"Yes, that's right. It seems your memory is returning piece by piece."

"I guess you're right…"

Again, silence entered their conversation. They can't think of anything to do or say. They're awkward silence then came to eerie stares for each other. It was already 2 PM. Time sure flies fast… They didn't know what to do, until Kyu decided to take a walk in the park.

"You want to walk in the park, before we go home?" Kyu asked.

"Sure, why not." Meg replied.

As they walk through the park, Meg opened up a conversation.

"Hey, Kyu…" Meg started.

"Yeah Meg?"

"My sister wrote me a letter, and it seems she's okay in America."

"That's good to hear, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm a bit worried…"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think I can recover my memory before she gets back?"

"Of course, I mean only a few days have passed. And I'm sure we can recover your memory back within a week. But, even though you won't get back all of your memory, I'm sure your sis won't notice it. No harm done, right?"

"… I guess your right."

"Yeah…"

"And Kyu…"

"Hm?"

"Thank you… for everything."

"Oh –uh, it is nothing. Nothing at all. Eheheh."

They walked through the park casually as if they have no care in the world, or as if they don't have any problems. Their conversation continued to talking about their funny moments in DDS. Kyu remembered them all right, while Meg just laugh and giggle as he narrates it.

They got home before sunset, and when they got home, Kyu's mom was just cooking for their supper in the kitchen.

"We're home!" Kyu shouted, so his mom can hear.

"Welcome back Kyu and Meg. What did you do all day?" His mom replied (not teasing them much).

"Nothing much, mom."

"Well, supper will be ready after a few minutes. Sit down for a moment."

"Thanks mom."

"Thanks, but I think I'll skip dinner for tonight." Meg replied.

"Oh, but why dear? I think you're too young for a diet."

"No, that's not it. I just have some things to do, before I go to sleep."

"Oh well, but feel free to get down if you're hungry, 'kay?"

"Yes, thank you."

Meg smiled then went upstairs. She changed her clothes first, after that she got a pen and paper in her hands.

"Hmm… What should I do write to my sis…?" Meg asked herself.

After a few moments of thinking what to write, Meg started to move her hand with the pen, writing some Japanese characters.  
When Kyu opened the door, Meg was about to sleep.

"You're not yet asleep, Meg?" Kyu asked.

"As you can see, not yet. I wrote my sis a letter." Meg replied while preparing the bed.

"Oh? So I see…"

"Well, let's mail it tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks. Goodnight, Kyu."

"Goodnight Meg."

After a few seconds of turning the light off…

"_Goodnight lovebirds!" _Kyu's mom shouted.

"Goodnight mom!" Kyu shouted back with a sigh.

* * *

20 minutes have already passed, and everyone was asleep. Meg was expecting to have another dream, but instead, she saw nothing. She saw nothing but deep darkness… Nobody was with her, no light can be seen. She can't help it but feel very lonely and abandoned. Then, a thought came into her mind.

"Is this the man in the cellar's feeling?" She asked herself. This might be the feeling of that man, the only difference is that he wants to get revenge, and anger filled his body, because he was stuck there for a very long time. As for Meg, this is her first time to have nobody around her, isn't it?  
She walked and walked, until she got tired. Her walking was useless, everywhere she goes, and she can only see darkness. She shouted names of her friends and of her sister. She expected a reply from them, but all she got back was the echo of her voice… She was then now trembling of fear, she hugged her knees like a little lost child would do. Then… she heard a noise. She heard a hissing noise. She was very terrified at this, and can't help but shout the name of Kyu. The hissing sound got closer and closer, until she just felt a pain in her leg, waking her up with fright.  
She panted heavily, and beads of sweats were rolling on her forehead to her cheeks. She tried not to cry, so as not to wake Kyu from his sleep. She cried, but she cried quietly.

"Come on, Meg. It is just a dream… Snap out of it!" She whispered to herself as tears stroll off of her eyes. She then decided to sleep again.

Her dream started… She can't see anything again, but this time, there was a door right in front of her. There were dragons. She tried to recall about this dragons, and tried to remember what to do. She was thinking very hard, until she heard the noise of footsteps. It came closer and closer to her, until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Kyaa!"

* * *

**_Authoress' Note: Just please review. Onegaishimasu!_**


	8. Once Lost but now Found

**Authoress' Note: Hello! Will you please review after reading this story? I know that many people are reading this and not reviewing, because of the 'hits' in my account. So please review! It won't hurt if you're going to say your comment. Unless I'm the one who's being hurt, if you know what I mean. Anyway, just read and review!**

**Last Disclaimer: I don't own DSQ.

* * *

**

"Kyaa!" Meg shouted, as loud as she can.

"Ouch! What's the yelling for?" The boy asked her.

"K-Kyu?" She questioned in surprise.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, nothing…"

"Come on, let's go in this door."

"S-sure…"

They went inside behind the "nine-headed dragon" door. As what Kyu has told Meg before, they saw the dark cellar and the diary. It all happened so fast, until they heard the slithering and the hissing sound. Meg got scared; she already knew what's going to happen. She tried her best to get away, and stayed behind Kyu. But it was inevitable. After killing the snake, Meg has already been bitten. She was very worried, she didn't want to die; a few tears fell from her eye. Then Kyu leaned forward to her. He tried his best to comfort her; then he got up to call some names of their friends. After awhile, Kyu leaned to Meg's bitten leg. He sucked out the blood to lessen the poison. This made Meg a little bit uncomfortable, but at the same time relieved. She also blushed at this, but she smiled. Kyu continued to comfort her, and her tears stopped falling.  
As Meg's dream continued, it all ends up a 'happy ending'.

* * *

**8AM**

It was now Saturday morning, Meg woke up very peacefully and cheerfully. When she woke up, she saw Kyu smiling at her and already dressed up.

"Ohayo, Meg." Kyu greeted her with a smile.

Meg hesitated, she didn't greet back quickly. She thought of her dream last night. She closed her eyes again, and she saw Kyu in her mind. After opening her eyes, she quickly jumped from the bed, and gave Kyu a big hug.

"Oh Kyu! Thank you, thank you so much!" Meg said, as she tightly hugged Kyu.

"Uh… yo- you're welcome?" Kyu replied hesitantly.

It was not like Meg to do such a thing. When she noticed this, she quickly let go of Kyu.

"I- I'm sorry Kyu. I was just very happy and thankful about what you have done for me back in the cellar." Meg reasoned with a bit of blush on her face.

"But why?" Kyu asked.

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here right now."

Kyu just smiled.

"Also," Meg continued. "Thank you for taking care of me when I really needed someone to help me. And even though I didn't remember you, and I kind of hurt your feelings, you still helped me."

"Of course, what are friends for, right?"

"(giggle) Right!"

"So, do you remember everything now?"

"Yes! After that dream I had last night, I think everything came back to me. Thank you again."

"No problem."

After a moment of silence…

"Oh yeah, I have a letter to mail!" Meg remembered.

"Yeah, come on, let's eat first."

"Okay."

Meg went to the bathroom to wash up first. After that, they all ate breakfast together. Then they went to the mail box to mail the letter.

"So, what did you write to your sister?" Kyu asked.

"(giggle) That's a secret." Meg replied.

Kyu then just gave a sigh.

* * *

**After a few days…**

**DING DONG!**

"Yes?" A lady answered the door.

"Miss Minami, a letter for you." A man replied.

"Thank you." She thanked the man, and then closed the door. She opened the letter, and recognized the writing of the Japanese characters. It was from a very close person.

"_Dear onee-san,_

_I'm fine here at Japan, thank you for asking. Some problems happened that you needn't to know about, but we managed to solve it with the help of my friends, especially Kyu. After that incident, I stayed at Kyu's house, since he and his mom insisted for me to sleep there. I felt uncomfortable at first, but soon I got used to it. I didn't feel lonely much after that. I'm very thankful to God for giving me such good friends._

_How about you onee-san, what's happening there in America? I want to have chocolates and a teddy bear if it is alright. And some other souvenirs that are available. And you're coming back after a few more weeks, right? Can you please give me a specific date on when you'll be coming home? So I can give you a welcome home party. Won't that be great? Anyway, write me back if you have the time._

_LOL (Lots of Love),_

_Meg :)"_

"Aww, how sweet. But isn't that a bit too much? A teddy bear _and _chocolates? Well, I think that's okay. She is my sister after all…"

They wrote letters and stayed in touch with each other, until in the last week of the month, her sister didn't reply, instead a call was given to Meg.

**RING! RING! RING!**

"Hello?" Kyu's mom answered the phone. "Oh! Hello! Yes... uh-huh. Sure! Here…" She continued, "Here Meg, a phone call for you."

"Yes?" Meg asked on the telephone.

"_Hey Meg, remember me?" _A woman in the other line asked.

"(Gasp) Onee-san! It's nice to hear your voice!" Meg replied.

"_It's nice to hear you too. I just want to tell you that I'll be returning there in Japan after three days, or on Saturday, 3PM."_

"What? Why, that's great! I can't wait!"

"_Well, see you then."_

"Yeah, sure sis………I love you too!"

After putting down the phone, Kyu asked what the fuss is about. Meg told him what her sister said in a very exciting manner, which made Kyu happy too.

* * *

3 days have passed, and it was already morning. They readied for the party and also readied to go to the airport. At 2PM, Meg and the rest of class Q used Kazuma's limousine to go to the airport. Kyu's mom stayed at the house to prepare the food. And the whole class Q is very happy for Meg for the return of her sister (and also of her memory). The one who is the most excited for the return of Meg's sister is not Meg at all, but Kinta. Though she made Kinta pay for the bills, and looked a bit mean, she is still beautiful, (sexy), and kind.  
When they arrived at the airport, Meg was very excited and can't wait anymore. Then, her waiting has ended. Meg's sister stepped in to the room where they were waiting. Kinta was very happy, until she saw that Meg's sister was holding a hand of a tall and handsome man. Man, was he disappointed... The man has auburn hair that is a bitspiky and short,and he has cute dark brown eyes. He has a light complexion that is covered with blackish-brown jacket and blue jeans; you can say that he is half-Japanese and half-American.  
Meg didn't care about this man, and hugged her sister with pleasure. 

"Oh sis, I missed you so much!" Meg told her sister.

"I missed you too!" Her sister replied back.

"You must be Megumi, nice to meet you." The man said after the hugging of Meg and her sister.

"Yes, and you are?" Meg asked.

"Meg, this is Mike Kumo." Meg's sister introduced.

"Nice to meet you, sir."

"Yes, and I think this is for you." Mike said, handing her the chocolates and teddy bear.

"Oh, thank you!" Meg said with joy.

"Meg, Mike is the one who has always helped me in America. And he's the one who bought the chocolates. Isn't he nice?"

"What's your relationship with each other?"

"He's my boyfriend."

Kinta overheard this, and his heart was yet again, torn into two pieces. Kazuma and Kyu just sweat dropped while Ryu just smiled.

* * *

OWARI

* * *

**_Authoress' Note: So, what do you think? I ended this story of mine right here. Losing Meg's memory is one story, and Meg's sister having a boyfriend is another one. Don't expect for an update or sequel from this story, because this is already COMPLETE. If you know what I mean…  
_****_Anyway, thank you for reading my story. I really appreciate it! If you hate my story, I still appreciate you for reading this. Thank you again, and thank you for waiting the end of this story. And please review! Ja ne!_**


	9. Epilogue

**_Authoress' Note: Hope you like this chapter. :D The ending wasn't that fascinating, so I added the epilogue. Please review.__

* * *

_ **

Last Disclaimer (Really): I don't own TGQ/DSQ whatsoever!

* * *

_**Epilogue:**_

When they arrived at Kyu's home, Kyu's mom welcomed them all, especially Meg's sister. There were drinks, lots of food and some more food. Kyu's mom really overdid it this time. They all partied and had loads of fun. Kyu's mom, Meg's sister and Mike had a conversation all to themselves. While Kinta stayed far away from them eating hotdogs, still depressed about the _good news._ All the others can do is to comfort Kinta. At the end of the day, the people who were still awake are Ryu and the adults. (Oo) Since Ryu is the only kid or teen awake, Meg's sister talked to him.

"Thanks Ryu, for taking care of my dear little sister." She held Ryu's hands.

"We were happy to help, but I think you should thank Kyu. Among of us class Q, he was the one who helped the most." Ryu replied with a smile.

Meg's sister went to Kyu who was sit-sleeping on the couch beside Meg.

"Thank you, Kyu." She whispered in his ear, and with that she gave him a kiss on his forehead.

After a few moments, Kazuma's butler came and took him home. Ryu's limousine came after, and also went home after thanking them for inviting him. Then Meg's sister also decided to go home too.

"Thank you for the party. I really appreciate it." She thanked Kyu's mom.

"Oh it was no problem at all." She replied.

"And thank you for taking care of Meg."

"Don't worry about it; her staying in here was a nice practice for her future…"

"Future…?"

"Never mind it."

Then Mike carried Meg home. As for Kinta, he slept in the living room in Kyu's house.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING!

* * *

**

"Hey sis, I'll just go to Kyu's house today. I'll go get my things." Meg told her sister as she was about to open the door.

"Okay then, take care." Her sister replied while washing the dishes.

When she opened the door she saw Kyu in front of her holding a bag.

"K- Kyu?" She asked in surprise.

"Uh, yeah. Here's your bag. You forgot to take it back." Kyu replied wearing his smile.

"Thank you. I was about to go to your house today, actually." Meg took the bag and placed the bag in the living room.

When she went back to Kyu she saw him holding a boquet of flowers.

"Wow Kyu, those are such pretty flowers, who is it for?" Meg asked closing the door behind her.

"I- it's for you." Kyu shoved it in front of Meg, hiding his pink face.

"Th- thank you… Kyu…" Meg replied also blushing.

"I know it's kind of late, but this is for the return of your sister and your memories. I hope you like red roses..."

An awkward silence passed, until it was broken by Meg's voice.

"Kyu, thanks again…"

"Yeah, no problem."

"You were always there whenever I needed you, and that means a lot to me." Meg continued holding Kyu's hands.

"S- sure, like I said, what are friends for? Right?" Kyu replied.

Another awkward silence passed. Meg closed her eyes and reminisced all the things Kyu had done for her, making her blush furiously.

"M- Meg? Are you alright?" Kyu asked, noticing that Meg was turning red.

Meg was still in her "zone" and she unconsciously pressed her lips on Kyu's.

Kyu didn't break the kiss; he just stood there in surprise with wide eyes open

After a few seconds, Meg opened her eyes; pink eyes were staring at golden ones. She only noticed that they were kissing after another few seconds.  
Meg broke the kiss, touching her lips.

"What in the world were you thinking?" She shouted.

"Me?"

* * *

**_Authoress' Note: Please don't flame me! I'll remove this chapter if you didn't like it. :) Please review. :P_**


End file.
